Ya nada es lo que era
by MG-Granger
Summary: Serie de viñetas de Sev/Lily. Cómo comprendió que la había perdido para siempre por haber elegido el camino equivocado, y como esa elección lo condenó para siempre..


Bueno, es mi primer fic, o viñeta mejor dicho. Me decidí a escribirlo, porque una amiga me instó a hacerlo. Ya que Sev/Lily es mi pareja favorita, quise hacerlo sobre ellos. Sólo espero que sea bien recibido.

Se lo quiero dedicar a **Minerva Tonks Black **que me apoyo en esta empresa. Para que pueda entender un poco más a Sev.

**Disclaimer: **Ojalá estos personajes fueran míos, pero son de J.K Rowling.

* * *

**1**

**Maldito Verano  
**

Maldito verano. Fue lo primero que pensó al regresar a su casa. Esa casa donde nunca fue querido, donde siempre sufrió, a donde odiaba regresar.

Lo único que deseaba era que terminara aquel verano, y su deseo se estaba haciendo realidad, porque ese era el último día de vacaciones.

Salió de su casa, como todos los días, por la calle de la Hilandera, sin destino fijo, ensimismado en sus pensamientos, regodeándose con la idea de que el próximo verano ya no tendría que regresar, porque sería mayor.

Siguió caminando, y sólo se dio cuenta a donde había llegado cuando una imagen lo sacó de sus pensamientos de una manera terrible, porque sintió que el corazón se le detenía, y que la respiración se le cortaba.

La vio a ella.

Se quedó parado ahí, desde donde la había observado tantas veces, mirándola absorto, sin poder creer lo que veía.

Lily se hallaba en un banco de la plaza, leyendo, el viento agitaba su rojo cabello, que ella no se molestaba en acomodar.

Tenía las piernas cruzadas, y el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido, denotando concentración en lo que leía.

Él nunca la había visto tan hermosa, o tal vez nunca había reparado en ese gesto que la hacía tan cautivadora e inocente a la vez.

Siguió contemplándola por un buen rato, tanto que no sentía el tiempo pasar, parado allí, con unos deseos irrefrenables de ir con ella, saludarla, que lo mire, y mirarla, admirar cada parte de ella, como antes.

Antes. La cruda realidad lo golpeó como una bludger bien lanzada. Recordó que ya no eran amigos, que desde hacía más de un año ya no se hablaban, y con dolor recordó sus últimas palabras: "No puedo seguir fingiendo, tú has elegido tu camino, y yo he elegido el mío".

Si ella supiera, pensó, que solitario y frío había sido su camino sin ella. Vagando solo por los corredores del castillo, sin su presencia, sin su luz, cuan oscura era su vida. Siguiendo a sus compañeros de casa, lo único que atenuaba un poco, solo un poco, su angustia, era ir con ellos ideando planes maléficos para que nadie pensara que ellos pasaban desapercibidos.

Maléficos. Ese término usó ella para definirlos, y con horror pensó que tal vez ahora ella pensaba lo mismo de él.

Se sintió el chico más desgraciado del mundo. Había perdido a la única persona que para él importaba por dos palabras: sangre impura.

Sangre impura, que estupidez, pensó, ya que ni siquiera él era de sangre enteramente pura. Por esa estupidez la perdió, a la única persona que lo había querido, que lo aceptó, comprendió y le dio su cariño.

Parado allí, como un miserable sin rumbo, observándola sin poder quitar su vista de ella, se dio cuenta de cuanto la extrañaba.

Quería tenerla para él, solo para él, y nunca más perderla. Que ningún estúpido y arrogante jugador de Quidditch se entrometiera entre ella y él.

En eso estaba pensando cuando vio con temor que ella había dejado de leer y miraba alrededor pensativa.

Tal vez ella recordaba cuando iban juntos a esa plaza, pensó con ilusión.

No quería que se fuera, quería seguir mirándola, aunque sea de lejos, pero mirarla y sentirla cerca.

Su peor temor se hizo realidad porque Lily lentamente se levantó del banco, mirando a su alrededor, sintiéndose observada tal vez.

Ella comenzó a caminar de regreso a su casa, y lo hacía con una exquisita lentitud.

Y él ahí parado, como un imbécil, con unas enormes ganas de que ella supiera que era él quien había pasado toda la tarde admirándola.

Quizás fuera por esto, que sin querer él se movió inconscientemente, las hojas de los árboles se agitaron y al parecer ella notó de lejos el movimiento.

Ella se dio vuelta, y él conteniendo la respiración vio con terror que Lily tenía la mirada fija en donde él estaba. Y con una última mirada, de indiferencia, tal vez, ella se marchó, dejando a Severus tan desdichado, escondido entre los árboles, maldiciéndose por su cobardía.

Cobardía. Severus siguió mirando el lugar en donde ella había esta leyendo, como si aún la viera, y pronto comprendió que ya no tenía sentido seguir ahí.

Emprendió la marcha, y se dirigió a otro de esos lugares donde había estado con ella. Se tumbó boca arriba en ese claro, a orillas del río, oculto por los árboles, y su cobardía le dio asco.

Se juró que intentaría hablar con ella, sea como sea, y confesarle lo que nunca por su maldita cobardía se había animado a confesarle: que estaba perdidamente enamorado, desde hacía años ya, y que era capaz de hacer lo que fuera necesario por ella. Ese pensamiento lo tranquilizó y asustó a la vez. Pero ya no le importaba, sin ella nada tenía sentido. Se encaminó a su casa, sabiendo que mañana sería otro día, que empezaría su último año en el colegio y que por fin se dignaría a hablar con ella.

En el expreso de Hogwarts, imaginó una y otra vez, como intentaría entablar una conversación con ella, sin que lo ignorara, pero su mente se desviaba en imágenes en las que ella lo perdonaba, lo abrazaba y correspondía su amor.

Se sintió más solo que nunca.

De pronto llegaron sus 'amigos', sus maléficos compañeros de casa, riéndose del último hechizo que le hicieron a algún sangre impura.

Severus rió sin ganas, fingiendo que todo eso le causaba gracia, hasta que la frase de uno de sus amigos, Mulciber, le heló la sangre:

Por que poco se ha salvado esa asquerosa sangre impura de Evans, sino hubiera estado el traidor de Potter hubiéramos acabado con ella, pero ya le daremos su merecido.

Severus vio con horror como ese estúpido que se hacía llamar su amigo, se reía de su hazaña. Tal vez notaron su expresión, que intentó cambiar al instante en fría indiferencia.

¿ Que te sucede Severus? ¿No era que ya habías cortado la amistad con la colorada impura?

Colorada impura. Severus sintió un impulsivo deseo de sacar su varita y practicar el Avada Kedavra con su compañero, pero en cambio:

Claro que sí.

Y enseguida desvió la mirada, mostrándose indiferente, pero sintiéndose repulsivamente cobarde otra vez por dentro.

Luego del banquete de bienvenida, Severus, como todos los demás se dirigió a su habitación. Sintiéndose incómodo, ahí acostado, pensando en Lily, salió de su casa común y se dirigió por los corredores, como siempre sin rumbo.

Y así iba, caminando eléctricamente por su pesar, hasta que llegó a la gran puerta de entrada y se dirigió a los jardines en busca de algún consuelo.

Consuelo. Creía imposible encontrarlo, estando tan lejos de ella.

Estuvo un gran rato sentado bajo los árboles, hasta que sintió que otras dos personas iban caminando por ahí. No pudo distinguir de quienes se trataba, pero sin saber porque los siguió.

Y lo que vio, hizo que su corazón se detuviera para siempre, que su vida fuera una maldición eterna, hizo que ya no tuviera nada porque existir.

Un muchacho de pelo negro alborotado, le hablaba muy de cerca a una hermosa joven de pelo rojo y ojos verdes.

Severus vio con un hilo de vida, como el pasaba una de sus manos por la mejilla de ella, como ella lejos de alejarlo le correspondía, y sintiendo que definitivamente su vida se había acabado para él, vio como James Potter se acercaba a Su Lily y la besaba.

Le dieron ganas de lanzarle una maldición permanente, pero en cambio sintió como sus ojos se inundaban, al ver la expresión que ella tenía al mirar a James, al notar la devota mirada que ella le dirigía, mirada que quizás alguna vez le dedicó a él.

Así de torturado como estaba, comprendió que la había perdido para siempre, y juró que James Potter algún día moriría, a manos de él de ser posible, porque le había quitado lo mas precioso que él tenía, la mujer que amaba, por la que sentía más que amor, devoción, a la nunca podría olvidar..

* * *

_Bueno, espero que haya sido de su agrado. se aceptan reviews, acepto críticas, pero sean considerados por favor!_

_Muchas Gracias.._

_Bellatrix Andrómeda Black  
_


End file.
